


Don't Say You Can't Get Better

by LacrymosaDiesIlla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrymosaDiesIlla/pseuds/LacrymosaDiesIlla
Summary: A collection of hurt/comfort one-shots based on this Tumblr post: https://highly-opinionated-nerd.tumblr.com/post/187490655556/good-types-of-tropes-for-hcMostly featuring Nancy as "the hurt one" and Robin as "the comforter", but roles may be reversed in some chapters. In most chapters, they are already in an established relationship, but I will specify if that is not the case for any specific chapter.





	1. No Pain Killers Available

**Author's Note:**

> I've stopped adding to this collection! From now on, all of my hurt/comfort oneshots (and other oneshots) for this pairing will be posted to https://ronance-by-mosa.tumblr.com/

Robin turned sharply as she heard a scream from behind her. With faltering breath, she saw an image that would haunt her nightmares for some time to come: Nancy, on the ground, protecting her face and neck as a demodog viciously tore at her. Seeing that her handgun had been knocked out of her hands, Robin quickly grabbed it from the ground and fired twice at the monster, sending it running.  
  
Even in the dark, she could see that Nancy was badly bloodied, and her labored breaths told her she was in a great deal of pain. Darkly, Robin realized that she'd be in far more pain when the adrenaline wore off. That thought plaguing her, she rushed to her girlfriend's side and crouched beside her.  
  
"Get up, you have to get up," she murmured, ushering her into a sitting position. "We have to get back to the cabin and get the bleeding stopped before it attracts more."  
  
Nancy knew she was right, and despite the pain she was in, she got to her feet and leaned against Robin as they began their trek back. The longer they walked, the slower she got, prompting Robin to encourage her in a hushed tone.  
  
"You're doing so good, we have to keep moving, though. I love you so much, it's just a little farther."  
  
As they made it up the two stairs onto the porch, her knees buckled and she fell halfway to the ground before Robin's reflexes kicked in and caught her. "It's okay, I've got you," the taller girl assured her as she whimpered in pain. "Just, like, three more steps to the door, then five to the couch. You can make it." She helped her back to her feet, though this time she was supporting very little of her own weight.  
  
Counting off the steps to encourage her, they eventually made it inside and to the couch, where Nancy immediately collapsed again, her breaths coming in gasps as she squeezed her eyes shut. Robin went and turned the lights on, then went to assess the damage. The demodog had really torn at her; She was covered in punctures and lacerations and was bleeding badly. The worst of her wounds was in the space between her belly button and her ribcage; where it looked like the creature had taken out a good chunk of flesh. The blood was gurgling and running down her sides, staining the couch beneath her, and Robin knew she couldn't tourniquet off her entire lower body. The only thing she could think to do was cauterize it.  
  
"Nancy, listen to me," she said lowly. "I have to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Okay," Nancy replied. It was her first actual word since the attack, and the listlessness of it sent ice through Robin's veins.  
  
"I don't think you understand. I'm going to cauterize it. I'm gonna do my best to find you something to numb the pain, but I don't have high hopes. I need you to be strong, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said again. Robin wasn't convinced that she actually knew what was about to happen, but there was no time to explain it to her. She patted her shoulder, then left her side to go search for something, anything, that might make the event a little more tolerable for her. No pills in the medicine cabinet, no alcohol in the kitchen. No time to waste. She turned on the stove and grabbed a kitchen knife, heating it over the flame and silently praying that Nancy hadn't stopped breathing while she had been away from her. On her way back to the living room, she grabbed a rag for her to bite on, it would have to do.  
  
"Okay, bite this," she instructed, wadding up the rag and putting it in her mouth. Looking at her face, she realized with a sick feeling just how pale she was. There wasn't a lot of time. Swallowing hard, she gritted her own jaw and then placed the heated metal onto the wound. She held it there for a couple of seconds, then quickly moved it to the next spot, trying not to listen as Nancy screamed through the rag. She hated it. She didn't think she could hate it any more than she already did, until the screaming turned to weak whimpers, then stopped completely. She didn't need to look at Nancy's face to know what had happened. She didn't know if it was the pain or the blood loss, but her girlfriend had lost consciousness.  
  
Finished with her horrible task, she set the knife aside and shakily planted a kiss on Nancy's forehead, stroking her hair as she whispered to her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She took the rag from her mouth and set it with the knife, then went to find gauze or bandages or honestly anything for the lesser wounds. Under the bed in the master bedroom, she found a first aid kit, and upon opening it, she cursed at the discovery of exactly what she had been looking for before: painkillers. Not that they'd do any good in that moment, but maybe they'd help a little once Nancy woke up. If she woke up.  
  
First aid kit in hand, she returned to the living room and knelt beside the couch, cleaning and dressing each wound as carefully as she could. She was nearly done when Nancy finally stirred, her arm twitching towards her stomach.  
  
"Nance?" Robin questioned, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze.  
  
Nancy felt fuzzy, floaty. She couldn't quite make out any sensations besides the pain in her abdomen, and briefly she wondered if she should let herself drift away again, just to avoid it. However, she suddenly felt a slight, momentary pressure around her hand, and she remembered. Robin. She had to open her eyes to see Robin.  
  
It was difficult, but she managed her task and soon found herself looking into those blue eyes she loved so much. She was confused, she didn't quite know what was going on or why she hurt so much, but she did know that if Robin was there, it was going to be okay.  
  
"Here," Robin said, rummaging in the first aid kit. "Take one of these." She gently opened Nancy's mouth and popped a pill inside, then instructed her to swallow. Nancy vaguely thought about requesting water, but all of Robin's movements seemed so urgent, she didn't feel like she should. So, she swallowed the pill dry.  
  
As Robin went to dress the last few wounds, she spoke again. "How are you feeling?" she asked, glancing back into her eyes.  
  
"Weird," Nancy replied languidly. "Really... blurry."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
Robin sighed shakily. "That's okay," she said. "I'll explain later. For now, I just need you to rest. I don't want to move you and reopen anything, so you're just gonna stay on the couch, okay?"  
  
Nancy was beginning to feel far away again, and she reached out desperately for Robin's hand, relaxing once she finally found it. The touch helped to ground her, allowing her to hear Robin's words. "Okay," she agreed.  
  
Robin moved herself to the floor to the edge of the couch, still holding Nancy's hand, gently stroking her thumb over her palm. Nancy was quiet, and Robin didn't force her to talk anymore, wanting her to save her strength. Eventually, she fell into what Robin could only hope was a natural sleep. She knew she was in for a long night, and that she likely wouldn't get any sleep of her own, but that was okay. She'd stay up as long as she needed to make sure that her love made it through the night.


	2. Stay Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is injured in a home invasion, but both she and Robin must stay quiet until it's over.

It started as a quiet night. Nancy and Robin were curled up against each other on the couch, half watching television and half participating in mumbled conversation, when there was a knock at the door. The two exchanged a look of confusion; They weren't expecting anyone, and rarely did they get solicitors to the house that late at night. Curious, Nancy got up from the couch and unlocked the door, then swung it open. Robin couldn't quite see what was happening from her vantage point, only heard a cut-off shriek and a dull thud.  
  
She got to her feet quickly and took a couple steps towards the entrance room, but froze as she heard footsteps coming towards her. A man in a black mask appeared in the living room in front of her, and her eyes were immediately drawn to his hand, which clutched the second most horrible thing she had seen, after the Mind Flayer.  
  
A gun. A handgun, to be precise, with blood splattered on the grip.  
  
"Did you hurt her?" she spluttered, unable to process the fact that he most certainly had.  
  
"Down on the ground, or I'll hurt you, too," the man ordered in a rough voice. Briefly, Robin considered rushing at him, but his finger was already on the trigger, and she knew she'd just end up dead. So, she obeyed, lowering herself to the floor and laying there, face down.  
  
The man spoke again. "Stay there and don't move, and I'll let you live," he explained. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna go through and take whatever I damn well please, and then I'm gonna leave. I know you're gonna call the police as soon as I'm gone, but it's not gonna do you any good. I'd worry more about your friend, she wasn't looking so good when I left her."  
  
Those last words made Robin's blood run cold, and she wanted to jump up and run to Nancy's side right then. She didn't care if this man took every material possession she owned, she just wished he could have done it without hurting Nancy.  
  
"Now, you stay there, or I'll put a bullet through your head."  
  
Robin didn't obey. As soon as she heard the man's footsteps leave the room, she got to her feet and sprinted as silently as possible towards the entranceway. There, she found Nancy, lying on her side, blood matting her hair where the grip on the gun had struck her in the side of the head. It took everything in her not to sob in fear as she knelt down beside her, touching her neck to feel for a pulse. Much to her relief, she found it quickly. She was alive.  
  
Hearing footsteps coming closer, Robin knew she had to act quickly. She quickly grabbed Nancy under her armpits and dragged her into the coat closet, shutting the door carefully behind her. There, she crouched, just holding her unconscious girlfriend to her chest, trying to stifle sobs to avoid making any noise.  
  
About a minute into their hiding, Nancy began to stir, letting out a quiet groan. "Shh," Robin hushed, putting a hand over her mouth. She wanted to talk to her, to coax her back into consciousness and explain what was happening, but she couldn't do it without making noise. So, she just kept one hand over her mouth, the other stroking her cheek as she slowly came to.  
  
As Nancy's eyes blinked open, Robin removed her hand from her cheek to press a finger to her lips. _Shush._ Nancy's pupils were huge, and she seemed deeply confused, but she obeyed, keeping quiet even as Robin removed her hand from her mouth. They sat there in total silence. Nancy's world was spinning and blurry, while Robin's was centered on only Nancy.  
  
The footsteps came closer and closer, then stopped. "You moved," the man's voice called through the house. "You'd better hope I don't find you..."  
  
Robin squeezed Nancy a little tighter, feeling her shoulder blades against her chest. She held her like that for a second, listening to her breathing, then sat her up and turned her so that they were facing each other. An earnest look in her eyes, Robin pointed at herself, made a heart with her hands, then pointed at Nancy. _I love you._ Nancy's lips twitched into a weak smile at that, and she tried to repeat the action back, but her hands fumbled. Robin's heart lurched. That kind of clumsiness was really not a good sign.  
  
Now more deeply frightened than she had been, Robin pulled Nancy back to her chest, resting her chin on her shoulder and patting her back lightly. Nancy didn't resist being moved around and posed, and she really didn't seem to understand what was happening, either way. She needed a doctor, Robin knew that, and she just wanted the terrible situation to end so that she could get her one before it was too late.  
  
Eventually the footsteps started coming closer again, until they were right outside the closet door. Robin held her breath as the voice rang out again.  
  
"You survived," he called. "Call the police if you have to, but if I'm caught, my boys will finish the job. No questions asked."  
  
With that, the door opened, then closed again. Robin didn't move, afraid that he was trying to trick her into coming out. However, after about five minutes, she decided to risk it. She moved Nancy off of her lap and leaned her against the wall, looking into her face. Her jaw hung slightly slack and her gaze was distant, her pupils still stretched large. Shit.  
  
Leaving her there for the time being, Robin slowly opened the closet door and went into the entrance room, then opened the front door to see if there was a car outside. Nothing. She returned to the closet and pulled Nancy onto her feet, holding her steady as she swayed. Guiding her back to the living room, she got her seated on the couch.  
  
"I'm gonna call an ambulance," she said, leaning down to her level. "Don't fall asleep, okay? Nancy, do you hear me?"  
  
It took her a couple of seconds, but eventually Nancy tipped her head up to look into Robin's face. "Robin?" she asked, her voice strained.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Did I hit my head?"  
  
A frown creased Robin's face. The poor girl really didn't remember, really had no idea what had happened to her. "Yeah," she said with a nod. "You did. But we're gonna get you fixed up, okay, Nance? Just stay there."  
  
She went to the kitchen phone and dialed, and soon flashing lights and sirens surrounded the house. Nancy was taken away in the ambulance while Robin talked to the police. Once she had given all the information she had, she was escorted to the hospital to be with Nancy, who tried her best to explain the extent of her injuries on her own until a doctor came in and took over. He explained that she had suffered a moderate traumatic brain injury, and would likely take a great deal of time and effort to recover. Robin was distraught by this, but promised that she'd be there to help every step of the way. Their lives had changed in an instant, but they would get through it, together.


	3. Feverish Delirium And Mumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has a high fever, and Robin is taking care of her.

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, her hand pressed gently on Nancy's forehead. It had been five days since she had started complaining of head and muscle aches, which had eventually become accompanied by nausea and, soon after that, a fever. After about two days of trying to go about her business despite her apparent illness, Nancy had finally gone to bed and just stayed there, leaving Robin to take care of things around the apartment, while also taking care of her. Not that she minded, really, she just wished she felt better.  
  
Just before Robin could remove her hand, Nancy blinked her eyes open and looked up at her, a slight smile curling over her lips. As endearing as the expression was, Robin couldn't help but be a little worried about the vacant look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"  
  
Nancy clumsily shifted her position from laying on her back to halfway on her side, burying her face in her pillow. Robin heard her mumble something, but she couldn't even begin to make it out.  
  
"Say that again, babe?" she prompted, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently rolling her so that her face was out of the pillow again.  
  
"I don't feel good," Nancy repeated listlessly.  
  
"I know you don't," Robin replied, taking her hand off her shoulder and using it instead to stroke her hair. "Your fever's getting worse. Do you feel worse?"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. "Yeah."  
  
Robin frowned. "Do you wanna see a doctor?"  
  
"No. But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Can you tell Steve to stop making so much noise downstairs?"  
  
There was no noise, and Steve didn't live with them, nor was he there. Robin's frown deepened. "No one's making any noise, love," she told her gently. "And Steve's not here."  
  
"Oh..." Nancy's brow furrowed at that. "I guess I dreamed it." A pause. "Am I dreaming now?"  
  
"No, you're awake," Robin assured her. She let her hand wander out of the other girl's hair and down her back, eliciting a gentle sigh from her throat. "Are you sure you don't wanna see a doctor?" she asked again, continuing to gently stroke her back. "It worries me that you're so confused."  
  
"No doctor," Nancy replied again, her eyes drifting shut. She mumbled something else, but, again, Robin couldn't understand her.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I don't remember..."  
  
Robin sighed. "That's okay. Here-" She took the water bottle off of the bedside table and put it up to Nancy's lips. "Drink a little, please. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Nancy obeyed, taking a few sips before laying her head back down. Looking up at Robin, she mumbled again, but this time she managed to make out the words, "Lay with me?"  
  
Robin obeyed, walking around the bed to get to her other side, then laying down next to her. She slung one arm over her waist to pull her closer, then gently kissed the back of her neck. The fevered heat radiating off of her body quickly made it uncomfortable to hold her, but Robin wouldn't move. If Nancy wanted someone to lay with her, then that's exactly what she'd get, for as long as she wanted.  
  
After a moment or two, Robin started moving her hand again, softly petting from Nancy's ribcage, down the curve of her waist, and to her hip before returning her hand to the top and repeating the motion. Over time, the girl's body began to relax, and her breaths deepened as she slipped back into sleep. Robin decided that asleep was probably better - at least she wouldn't be feeling confused and miserable.  
  
She moved her hand from her side and to her neck, brushing her hair aside before using two fingers to gently massage the muscle on either side. She was a very tactile person when it came to people she cared about, and even when Nancy was well she was always stroking, massaging, or otherwise touching her. It was only natural for her to increase that behavior in an attempt to make her feel better when she was ill.  
  
Once she was sure Nancy was deeply asleep, Robin got back up and went to refill the water bottle with ice water, so that it'd be cold for her when she woke up. While she was in the kitchen, she also grabbed a sleeve of saltine crackers - maybe she'd be able to keep something down if it was bland enough. Food and water in hand, she returned to the bedroom, where she found Nancy shivering in her sleep. Setting down the water bottle and crackers, she went to the closet to grab another blanket and laid it over her, tucking it around her.  
  
Eventually, Nancy stopped shivering and soon after that, she woke up. Robin got her to drink more water and fed her a few crackers, then helped her get up to go to the bathroom before she returned to bed and fell asleep again. The rest of the day was like that; Nancy was occasionally awake and mumbling, but mostly she slept, Robin at her side in case she needed anything. By the end of the day, Robin had decided that, if she wasn't any better by the next day, she'd have to go to a doctor, but, until then, she'd just keep her hydrated and make sure she took some ibuprofen. It was all she could really do.


	4. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy experiences a seizure while hanging out with Robin and Steve and is subsequently rushed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm doing these out of order now. Buckle up, boyos.

It was a Sunday evening, and Steve, Robin, and Nancy were gathered at Robin's house for a movie night. So far everything had been mostly peaceful - Nancy had complained a couple times of a headache, but said it wasn't bad enough that she wanted to go home. Under Robin's direction, Steve had gone to the bathroom to get some ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet. Meanwhile, Robin started getting the VHS player set up, while Nancy stood behind her and watched. Robin had only had her back turned for a few seconds when Nancy spoke up.  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
It wasn't Nancy's words that made Robin jump, but the tone of her voice. Her words were slightly slurred, as if she was having great difficulty moving her lips, and her pitch was lower than usual. Slightly frightened, Robin turned around just in time to see her girlfriend stiffen and fall to the ground. _Shit._  
  
"Nance? Nancy?" She quickly closed the distance between them and knelt down beside her, trembling in fear. Just before she could lay a hand on the fallen girl, her body suddenly began to jerk and twitch rhythmically. Robin felt as if she might throw up as she realized what was happening. She turned and called out, "Steve!"  
  
Steve appeared in the doorway only seconds later, apparently having heard the desperation in Robin's voice. "What?" he asked, a little frantic himself. "What's happening?"  
  
"I think she's having a seizure," Robin explained, voice shaking.  
  
"Shit." He approached with just two long strides, then knelt next to Robin to look into Nancy's face. Her eyelids were fluttering, revealing the whites beneath for split seconds at a time. "Shit, shit. What do we do?"  
  
Heart still pounding, Robin took a deep breath to calm herself and thought back. She had taken a first aid class years before that had covered seizures, but she hadn't ever had to use what she had learned until then. Beginning to remember, she carefully took Nancy's convulsing body by the shoulders and rolled her onto her side, simultaneously pulling her a little closer to put her head on her lap. "Call 911," she instructed. "I'll stay with her."  
  
As Steve got up to do as he was told, Robin continued to protect Nancy's head from hitting the ground any more than it already had. Shakily, she fumbled with the top two buttons on her blouse, trying to loosen the garment to keep it from choking her. That was all she could think to do for that moment, she'd just have to sit and wait.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Nancy fell still, eyes settling closed as she lay with her head in Robin's lap. As Robin waited for her to wake, she gently placed a hand on her back and pet her carefully as her breathing returned to normal.  
  
"I've got you," she whispered. "I've got you."  
  
It took a few moments for her to totally wake up. When her eyes did finally flicker open, Robin could see that she was confused and exhausted. "Hey," she said quietly, still gently rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nancy's eyes moved to look up at her, but she did not turn her head. That worried Robin; Had she hurt herself in a way that was preventing her from moving her neck? Carefully, she dragged her fingers up her spine, not knowing exactly what she was feeling for. At that point, though, Nancy finally did move her head, turning downwards to bury her face in Robin's thigh as she mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"What was that, love?" Robin asked, resting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Nancy looked back up and repeated herself. "What happened to me?"  
  
"You had a seizure," Robin explained softly. "Has that ever happened before?"  
  
Nancy shook her head almost imperceptibly. "No."  
  
"Okay. It's okay, I've got you and you're alright now. Steve called an ambulance, they're just going to make sure you're okay. That alright?" Nancy didn't reply. "Nance?"  
  
Suddenly, Nancy stiffened again, and Robin's heart dropped into her stomach. "Steve!" she called out. "It's happening again!" She could hear his voice raise slightly as he relayed that information to the dispatcher. He sounded just as worried as she was.  
  
As Nancy's body went back into convulsions, Robin watched her helplessly. She didn't know a lot about seizures, but she knew that having two in a row wasn't good. She could only hope that the ambulance would arrive soon.  
  
By the time the paramedics arrived, Nancy had stopped convulsing, but had not regained consciousness. The only thing keeping Robin from a full blown panic attack was the light breaths that regularly escaped the girl's throat, and the slight pink in her cheeks that showed that her blood was still circulating. Steve finally hung up the phone and joined Robin in the living room as Nancy was assessed and loaded up. Once the ambulance pulled away, the pair got into Steve's car and followed to the hospital.  
  
They remained in anxious silence until about halfway there, when Steve finally spoke up. "What do you think is wrong with her?" he asked, glancing over at Robin.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted, pretending like there weren't tears rolling down her cheeks as she said it. "But I'm scared for her."  
  
They got to the hospital and were seated in the waiting room, still not speaking, each just lost in their separate thoughts. The rest of the Wheeler family arrived before too long, as Ted had been called as her emergency contact. When Karen spotted Robin and Steve waiting, she ushered Ted and Mike in their direction.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Robin flinched at her demanding tone, but realized that it was probably just because she was scared. She could relate.  
  
"I don't know," she said truthfully. "She just collapsed and started convulsing-"  
  
Ted cut in. "You three weren't using drugs, were you?" He looked specifically at Steve, who raised his hands in confusion at having been singled out.  
  
"No, no drugs," Robin said. "We were just getting set up for a movie night. Totally innocent, I promise."  
  
Both Ted and Karen still seemed suspicious, but didn't get the chance to question any further, as a nurse came out to fetch the group.  
  
"We told her you all were here," the man explained. "She's ready to see you."  
  
Robin's stomach was doing somersaults as the nurse led the group down the hall. She knew that she must have been awake, in order to have been informed that they were there, but part of her still couldn't get the image of her shaking body out of her head. It was something she never wanted to see again.  
  
Entering the room, however, she found Nancy to be not only out of her convulsions, but sitting up and alert. She looked haggard and exhausted, but her eyes were clear and focused. Robin broke from the group and found her way to her side. "God, Wheels, you scared me," she said breathily, mock-chastising her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nancy replied, reaching out and taking Robin's hand. "I'm okay now, I promise."  
  
As Steve and her family gathered round, Karen spoke up. "Did they give any reason why this happened?"  
  
Nancy lay her head back a bit, and Robin released her hand to instead run her fingers through her hair, gently working out a couple tangles. Nancy instinctively leaned her head slightly into her hand, eyes closing for a second before reopening. "They didn't find anything abnormal on the EEG," she explained. "We're still waiting on bloodwork, they said it could be an electrolyte imbalance, otherwise it might not have had a cause. I forget what they said that's called."  
  
"Idiopathic," Robin said absently. She didn't know how she knew that, but it was in her brain.  
  
"Yeah," Nancy confirmed, nodding. "That."  
  
"Well, do you know when you can come home?" Karen asked.  
  
Nancy yawned, further exhausted by having questions asked of her. "Probably tonight," she said. "Once the bloodwork gets back."  
  
Robin, recognizing that she was growing weary, slid her hand out of Nancy's hair and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Okay, last question," she said. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Tired and sore," she admitted sleepily. "I think I bruised myself when I hit the ground."  
  
Robin pursed her lips. "Yeah, you probably did," she said, petting down her arm and ending with their hands entwined again. "You gonna be okay, though?"  
  
"Yeah," she confirmed.  
  
"If you are going home tonight, do you mind if I stay over?" Robin asked, gently playing with her fingers. "I'm just scared of you being alone in your room if it happens again."  
  
"Sure, that's fine with me," Nancy replied. A jolt went through Robin's body; Was there a slight slur in her words? She looked into her face, half expecting to see her going back into another seizure, but instead found her to be half asleep. "But I'll have to sleep alone eventually."  
  
Robin didn't let go of her hand to pet her head this time, just used her other hand. "We'll see about that, Wheeler," she half-joked as she watched her girlfriend slip the rest of the way into sleep. "We'll see."


	5. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is in a coma, and Robin is at her bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone rogue, I didn't use any of the prompts for this one whoops. But I got the idea in my head and I wanted to write it, and it fit this collection, so here it is. Very short, just enough to get a taste of the idea. Robin and Nancy are not an established couple in this one, just friends.

Machines beeped steadily in the background as Robin sat at Nancy's bedside. It was her third day in a row spent in that exact chair by that exact bed in that little room, just waiting and hoping to see some sort of movement, some sign that the girl in front of her would at some point wake.  
  
The moment kept replaying in her head; She had walked into Nancy's kitchen only to find the girl laying on the ground, pretzels spilled around her, motionless. She had panicked, done everything she could think of to wake her up, but to no avail. The paramedics had found her sitting on the floor with her, just holding her to her chest and sobbing in fear. She almost hadn't let her go.  
  
The doctors had diagnosed an infection which had caused swelling in her brain, and were treating that infection in hopes that the swelling would go down and she would wake without too many lasting effects. It was that last part that worried Robin. They were already expecting at least some permanent damage, they just wouldn't know the extent of it until she woke.  
  
Usually, Robin would have been reading to her in that moment. She didn't know if it helped at all, but it passed the time and made her feel like she was doing something, anything. However, she had finished their book earlier than expected, and hadn't brought another one to start, so she was just sitting there, absently stroking the back of her hand and speaking aimlessly.  
  
"...So, I was thinking, Wheeler..." She started on a new thought in her endless rambling. "When you get better, we should try, like, canoeing or something, maybe? It'd be relaxing, and the doctors said that you might lose some of your coordination, so I thought it might be a way to rebuild it, at least in your arms? I don't know, I haven't run the idea by anyone but you, so maybe it wouldn't work, but it might be fun." She paused for a second, flipping over Nancy's hand so that she could trace the lines on her palm. "And for your legs, we could rent one of those paddle boats? I guess all my ideas have to do with being on the water, which is weird because I'm not usually into that kinda stuff, but..." She paused.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanna help you get better, even the harder parts. I'm in it for the long haul, Wheeler. And if you need breaks while we're out on the paddle boat or whatever, then I'll pick up the slack. And that goes for whatever. I know that some stuff is gonna be tough for you, so I'm gonna try to make it easier. Okay?" She nodded to herself, imagining her response in her head.  
  
She traced the curved line around her thumb all the way down to her wrist, momentarily fascinated with the blue veins under her skin. She remained fixated and silent for a second, then pulled her gaze away from her slender arm and turned it back to her face.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret, Wheeler?" she asked softly. She paused for a second, trying to decide if she really wanted to say it out loud. She supposed it didn't matter, Nancy wouldn't remember it either way.  
  
"The reason I wanna help you, the reason I care so much... Well, it's because we're friends, of course, but it's more than that. I like you a lot. I might... I might even love you." She let that sit for a minute, still feeling the words on her lips. "Actually, scratch that. I know I love you. So, so much. And I know you can't love me back, because you like boys or whatever, but that's okay. I'm happy just to be your friend, because at least that means I get to spend time with you."  
  
She squeezed her hand a little, and for a second she almost thought she felt a squeeze back. Hurriedly, she looked into her face. "Nance?"  
  
There was no response, and she let her shoulders sag. Maybe she had imagined it, maybe she had just desperately wanted that to be the moment where she woke up.  
  
"We're gonna get through this, Wheeler," she said, bringing up her other hand so that she was clutching Nancy's in both. "I promise."


End file.
